Naruto And His Doggy Lover
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto falls for someone that no one would see coming, now he will do anything he has to keep what he has. He won't let anyone take away his new found happiness.
1. Finding Love In The Right Places

he Kitsune and his Doggy Lover

0

NarutoxHana

Beta by kyuubi16

Start

Naruto walked home thinking about the Goddess that filled his thoughts. It was late in the Morning and the whole time he couldn't focus on anything but her smiling face. The fourteen year-old could remember like it was yesterday. His team was given a mission to Hidden Fang to destroy a bandit camp and she was assigned to track it. He memorized every single detail of her. Her long dark chocolate hair done in a ponytail, not to mention the two long banes that fell down the bottom of her cheeks. Her Calm and caring eyes also with the same sheen of her hair. The red fang like tattoos that hung down her cheek. Long legs that seemed to go on forever with wide hips, a slim stomach, and nice set of breasts, or what he could tell from her clothing.

The second time he met her was when he was attacked by the rabid Akamaru and she had to sew up his pants. While lacking some skill in domestic things like sewing she was a phenomenal cook. The only down side was that this goddess was related to Kiba, his secondary rival/friend. Currently the head strong Inuzuka and he didn't get along as he accidentally walked in on her taking a bath when Tsunade sent him to deliver a message to the Chunin because he was conveniently in her office that day. He caught sight of a vet office and suddenly remembered that Hana worked there so he decided to pay a visit.

He walked inside the place and made his way further in to see Hana.  
''Ohayo (Good morning) Hana-san,'' He greeted his crush.

''Ohayo Naruto what are you doing here?''

''I decided to pay a visit and I again would like to apologize again for what happened,'' He said as a small smile graced Hana's lips.

''I told you already it's ok Naruto.''

''Oh…well if you say so,'' he replied as he went down and sat next to her. She had a chart in her hands and the name of several dogs, breeds, schedules for when they needed shots and other stuff.

''You know the pup still wants to kill you…I understand I'm his sister and all but I can take care of myself you know.''

''Indeed…hey Hana.''

''Yes Naruto,'' She said checking off something and placing down the clip board.

''Would you like to see something? Something that I've never shown anyone else?'' He asked as a blush crept upon his face.

''Well ok, as long as it isn't perverted.'' She told him kindly and a bit curious.  
Naruto gathered chakra and placed his hands together and muttered 'Kai' as the Genjutsu that he placed had fallen. The blonde was a bit taller now and had two Crimson Kitsune ears and a single swaying tail.

''Kawaii,'' Hana mumbled entranced by the site in front of her. ''Naruto…"why do you trust me enough to let me see this?'' She asked as she started playing with his ears, the result was his tail swaying happily.

''Because…I like you Hana-chan,'' He admitted, blushing even more from embarrassment.  
Hana was surprised by the admission. ''Naruto I don…'' Naruto cut her off by saying. ''No never mind…it's ok I understand,'' He said getting up and leaving the office.

Hana was saddened by the fact that he thought she didn't like him. He was everything that an Inuzuka female would want in a mate. Brave, Strong, Loyal, and from the rumors he had quite the stamina. She found him cute despite the age difference and now that she thought about, why should he get the happiness he deserved after all the stuff he been put through? Why shouldn't either of them have the happiness that could be brought by being together? So she decided to do something about that.

0

Later that Night

0

Naruto heard a knock on his door so he went to open it only to see a letter on the ground. He picked it up and returned inside sitting on his bed wandering who it could have been from. He looked on the back and on it was, ''Your Doggy,'' in big bold, bright red letter.  
Naruto decided to open and find out who it was from.

Dear Naruto,  
You didn't give me a chance to admit to you my own feelings for you. I never thought about the nature of our relationship as I thought you only saw me as a friend. I would gladly be your girlfriend if you want me or even pack mates if things go that far. I took notice of you the first time I met you with your Cerulean eyes, and spiky blonde hair. As I spent time around you I grown to like you for you not a potential Yondaime look alike that most of the women seem to be interested in. You may not believe my words but there is a seal in this letter with evidence of my sincerity. Please don't show this to anyone… All you have do is put some chakra into the paw mark on the end of the latter. I  
Haven't been able to stop thinking about you sense this morning and I really hope to see you again.  
From your little doggy girl.

After he was done he put some of his chakra into the paw mark of the letter as three items popped out. The first was the key to a room. If he remembered correctly then clan homes were outfitted with individuals locks for security purposes.

The second was a nude photo of her with a small stuffed fox animal in her arms that had his name on the side.

Naruto blushed like crazy as a thought came to mind. "I wish I was that stuffed animal right now.'' The last thing was a 2nd note.

Meet me in my room of the main clan house tonight. It's the last room on the right, you need the key to get in and please take care not to loose it. I wish to see you tonight and I assure you that you will love what you see.

My little foxy going have fun tonight with me.

After being done with the note he made a mad dash to the Inuzuka main clan house. He leapt threw an open window and quietly crept to the room Hana told him. Using the key he unlocked the door and walked in making his way to her bedroom. He could smell her scent, her arousal and it was driving him wild. He walked in and their lad Hana in  
A pair of black panties and an open short with a pink bra.

''Glad you can make it Foxy-kun,'' She said saunter over to him and hugging him. She went about kissing his neck as Naruto moved his hands to her back and started kissing her neck. They both moaned at the softness of the other's kisses as they took turning shower the other with the intimate action. Naruto moved his hands to her front as he slid then shirt off of her. Then he used one of his hands to remove her bra. Her breasts her a heavenly sight, the light brown aerola surrounded the Hana's surprisingly dark tan nipples.

''Seems like my doggy is chocolate all over,'' He said flicking his tongue across her left nipple causing her to moan. She was flushed all over by Naruto's comment and whimpered as he continued teaser her nubs. He then started to slide his right hand down her body causing her to let out a moan. His hand slid her panties off her round behind as he slipped a finger into her folds.

Hana threw her head back and let out a moan as he began to finger her. His digit massaged her moist folds sending a delicious sensation throughout her body. At first it was a nice steady rhythm but then he slipped in a second finger and sped up the rate of his ministrations.  
Naruto gripped her hip with his left hand as Hana crashed forward into him and started grinding her body against his. She was panting heavily and sweating as Naruto continued  
His ministrations. His finger brushed across her pussy resulting in her letting out an audible scream. He decided to start stroking her there and the result was her snatch squeezing his fingers and drenching his hand in her juices.

''That feels so good foxy!" Moaned an aroused Hana. Naruto removed his fingers and got on her knees and started licking her woman hood. He sped up the rate of his licks until Hana once again was brought to her peak as she came inside his mouth.

Naruto swallowed her juices and moved up to her kissing her mouth, his tongue gaining entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance and after a minute Naruto one out causing Hana to submit arousing her. Anyone who knew the dynamics of the Inuzuka clan knew then that the females sought a powerful male, an alpha as a mate.

Hana fell back onto the bed so Naruto took this opportunity to undress himself. Before he could pull off his boxers, Hana grabbed him and straddled his legs. She pulled down his boxers to reveal a very sizeable swollen organ.

''My Kami..he's huge,'' She marveled at the size as her mouth wetted. She moved her hand down his stomach and took a hold of his tool slowly stroking it causing Naruto to moan. After a few minutes he grunted and shot his seed on his hand. She licked it off nothing the salty taste as she started to crave more. She then took his tool into her mouth and slowly bobbed up and down.

'Wet and Warmth' was the only way to describe the conditions of her moist cavern.

''Hana-chan…your mouth is incredible,'' He groaned as she sped up the rate of her ministrations. She felt him his dick twitch and by the rate he was griping her shoulders she figured he was coming close to climax so she stopped. She wanted his baby making seed inside her, coating her walls. She turned around and got on her hands and knees giving her behind a shake.

''Come and put it in me Foxy-kun…I want your long and hard shaft in my twitch,'' She said wantonly as he moved behind her gripping her hips. He rubbed the dick head against her moist entrance causing her to shudder in anticipation.

''Foxy-kun…please…I broke my hymen some time ago while I was training so fuck me hard you stud… so make me your bitch''

That was all the invitation Naruto needed as his tool penetrated her moist cocoon. He slowly started to move in and out as they both moan in ecstasy.

''Aaah! Mmhmm! That's it Foxy-kun! Harder!'' She cried out pleadingly as Naruto stretched her in wonderful ways. It was a bit painful but the pleasure did more than make up for it.  
Naruto groaned as the feeling of tightness was indescribable. He gave her rear end a smack and the result was that Hana let out a howl. It was an arousing sight. Her sweaty and curvy form, the sight of her round behind and her lustful cried were amazing.

''Oh kami that's it spank me! Spank your doggy girl.''

Naruto felt his lips purse as he began to let out several slaps to her behind. Each smack caused it to jiggle like Jello. He then moved his other hand to one of her breasts, teasing and pinching one of the nubs. Her moans grew even louder as he groaned and sped up the rate of his thrusts.

''Yeah that's it! fuck your doggy girl!'' She screamed clutching the sheets. As she fell forward slightly she started to thrust backwards which increased the sensations two-fold.  
With renew vigor their love making became more wild, the sound of smacking flesh echoed throughout the room.

"Foxy I'm coming again" Hana screamed as she felt her climax hitting full force like a hurricane.  
Hana's walls gripped his tool in a vice like grip. He could feel his own climax approaching as a result.

''Hana-chan I'm going to cum too.''

''Naruto-kun!''

''Hana-chan!"

Both of them screamed as they came together. Their juice/seed intermixed covering and coating their lovers private parts. Naruto for some reason unknown to him leaned over and bit into Hana's shoulder. She moaned in ecstasy and delight as the action had a very important significance to the Inuzuka clan.

Both fell to the bed exhausted yet happy. Naruto moved over to Hana, wrapping an arm around her waist. Naruto kissed Hana on the lips as they snuggled together.

''Naruto-kun I just want you to know…you were my first…my first and only.'' She said as they held each other and fell asleep.

0

That Morning

0

Kiba that morning went to Hana's room and knocked on the door. Not too many people could get sleep last night because of the moaning. As he knocked on the door it jarred slightly. As he walked in he noticed two nude people, one was his sister and the other was…

'' I'M GOING FUCKING KILL YOU NARUTO!' Kiba shouted in rage as he woke up the two lovers.

Naruto in an instant grab his clothing and made a mad dash for his life. As he ran he came across the training field where the other teams were gathered.

''HELP! Kiba is trying to kill me!'' He shouted as he made his way to the teams. He could understand or at least figure he understood how Kiba felt. I mean who would want to find their friend naked with their sister.

''Why would he Naruto? What did you do?'' Asked Sakura his pink haired team mate.

''Because he found out me and Hana are dating just now, because he walked in on us naked and asleep because we had sex with each other last night,'' He explained.

Everyone was in shock because one he get a girl friend and also he had sex with someone that older than him.

"Great job Naruto!" Kakashi cheered giving him a thumbs up.  
Sakura hit Kakashi in the balls for cheering like that,

''KUSO!'' Naruto swore and took off as he saw Kiba running over the fields armed with kunai with the attempt to kill.

0

Later that night at the Inuzuka clan house

0

Hana and Tsume were eating dinner as Kiba walked in **.

''Hey pup why so pissed?'' Tsume asked little worried.

"Myy horny bitch of a sister had sex with Naruto. I'm going to kill that blonde bastard next time I see him…he got lucky but next time he won't get away.''

Tsume had hopped up with Kami like speed and broken a chair on Kiba's head and proceeded to shout at him for calling his sister a horny bitch.

''You listen and you listen good Pup…Your Onee-chan is not a horny bitch but was just in Heat…she is a grown woman and a Kunoichi of this village and as long as whoever she chooses treats her right and makes her happy is no one business but her owns.

''Besides Kiba Naruto and I are happy together…besides we all know he can kick your ass if the

Chunin Exams were anything to go by. All because you don't like the fact he's stronger then you now doesn't mean I can't date him.

''Damnit!'' Kiba swore as he left the dinner room.

"Now tell me Hana, is he a good mate to you?'' Tsume asked her daughter concerned in a way only a mother could be.  
'

'Well Okaa-san he's strong, kind, nice, has a big heart, never gives up not to mention he has fox appendages that are so cute and he's…quite equipped down there,'' She told her Okaa-san as Tsume smirked.

''Hhm he sounds like a dream…maybe I should steal him and take him for a 'test drive,' show him what a real woman can do.'' She teased her daughter.

''Oh hell no! He and his big dick are all my Okaa-teme!'' Hana shouted as she turned red.  
Tsume giggled like a kid at her daughter.

"I going to go to his house to sleep tonight" Hana announced as Tsume nodded.

0

Naruto's House

0

Knock knock knock

"Who is it?" he opened the door to see it was Hana-chan. ''Hey there Hana-chan come on in.''

He said inviting her to his small and cramp apartment. It was in shambles, broken furniture, slander with words of 'die' and 'demon' sprayed on the walls and other things that shocked her.

" I can't believe Naruto-kun lives like this? I need find way to let him move into the clan house" as she was lost in thought Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Aishiretu(I Love you) Hana-chan,'' he said placing his face into her neck.  
put his head onto her neck.

"Aishiretu Naruto-kun,'' She said turning her head around and kissing the cheek.  
Naruto then led them to his bed as they lay down together and went to sleep in each other's arms.

000000000000

End Notes

00000000000

If you want me(Kyuubi16) to beta a lemon or a one-shot then feel free to ask. Also this lemon and situation belongs to the author. I just well betaed it…


	2. Team Seven?

Here I am again and thanks to BlkDragon112 for beta reading this chapter for me.

Naruto: Is Kiba still trying to kill me?

DOD: Yes he is, don't worry you got Hana to keep you safe or somewhat safe at least.

Hana: Come back to bed already you're making me cold.

Naruto (looks to see her just in panties and runs off back to bed)

DOD: I don't own Naruto because if I did he would be trying get with someone better than Sakura.

Hana is the first one of them to wake up but when she looks around with her now open eyes she just frowns. "_These villagers, how do they get away with this? He has saved this village how many times now?"_

She can feel him start to wake up, once he does the first thing he can see is her smiling at him. "Ohayo Naru-kun." She greets him only for him to kiss her then move his hand through her dark chocolate hair.

"Ohayo Hana-hime, what are your plans for today?" Hana looks at him nervously, but swallows harder than she has ever had to before today.

"I would like it if you moved in with me, I can't have you living like this." Naruto couldn't believe his ears when she told him that. She looks down because he hasn't said anything yet causing her to worry that she said something wrong.

"I would love to move in with you but are you sure you want me to?" Hana rapidly moves her head up with a bright smile on her face. She kisses his lips hard making his hands go to her back and hold her close to him.

"Let's get you packed up and move now." Happiness clear in her voice as she slowly rises up into a sitting position. Her eyes just stare into his blue eyes but she can feel his hands going up her back.

"You can have me later but right now we have a lot of work to do." She crawls off the bed fallowed by her lover who can't help but focus on her nicely shaped rear as she crawls out of the bed.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you Naru-kun." She announced to him but his eyes just move to her brown breathtaking eyes. "The mark you gave me, in my clan it means you picked me to be your life mate."

"That's good news." He kisses her neck causing her to feel aroused but she moves his lips away.

"I told you already that is for later, now please listen to me." He nods his head to her but she gives him a look that said get to work now or else.

Once the two of them packed up everything in boxes Hana is surprised by how little he owns and a frown forms on her face once again. "What's wrong Hana-hime?" He stares at her causing her to just pull him into a loving embrace.

"You shouldn't have to live in this hell, you just shouldn't have to." He could feel a few tears touch his neck. He slowly rubs her back but he kisses her ear in a light and loving way.

"It's getting better now that I have you, so please don't worry or cry anymore." She looks at him with a few tears still in her eyes but he wipes them away.

"Thank you, now let's get going." The two of them left after that and once they get inside her room the shadow clones put the boxes on the floor than disappear into smoke leaving the two lovers alone.

Naruto kisses her neck at the same time he moves her to the bed causing her to just stare at him with a smirk but her hands stop him again. "You have a team meeting and I have work, tonight you can have me all you want."

"Do we really have to wait that long?" A smile graces her lips but she just pokes his forehead with her finger.

"Yes we do and you better come to my office once you're done with your training." He gives her rear a good slap before kissing her. "Fine, see you later Hana-hime." She gives him a kiss before saying bye to him.

The two of them walk out of the clan house together but split apart from each other in order to go do their jobs. Once Naruto gets to training ground seven he can see both Kakashi and Sakura waiting for him.

"Where the hell were you!" He hears the banshee howl at him resulting in Naruto and Kakashi losing their hearing for a few minutes. He can't believe he used to like the girl in front of him, the one that can't even act without being angery.

"I was moving my stuff to my new home. Hana-hime wanted me to live with her." Kakashi smiles proudly at his student because he's finally getting the happiness that he should have had a long time by now.

"You two are moving fast don't you think?" He nods his head to Kakashi. "It may be going fast but we truly love each other." He begins to sit down on the ground with his eyes closed imagining his goddess in his mind.

"Today we are just going to do our normal training, no missions today." Naruto smiles because that means he can see his lover soon.

"Why aren't we doing a mission to get Sasuke-kun back?" Kakashi shakes his head at his poor foolish student that still hasn't got over or accepts that he is a nukenin and no longer a member of this village.

"We can't do that because the only mission we would be given at this point would be to kill him, he is no longer part of this village." Sakura just wanted to yell at her sensei but both of them were shocked when Naruto gets up and walks away.

"If she's going act like that I'm just go train on my own for today, Sasuke is no longer a member of this team so let's find someone to replace him." It truly hurt him like hell to say that but tears leave his eyes making Kakashi stare at him.

"How could you say that? You called him your brother and you would do this to him when he needs our help?" Naruto just picks up his pace to get away from them faster, Sakura tries walks after him only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Why are you stopping me Kakashi-sensei? He has no right to talk about Sasuke like that, and to think he once called Sasuke-kun his brother!" Kakashi just stares at the pink haired genin in front of him.

"Saying that just now hurts him a lot Sakura-san, but you need to realize it's the truth, you need to wake up and realize this as well." Kakashi starts walking in the direction of the Hokage Tower to talk to the Hokage.

Hana hears the door open but when she sees Naruto with a sad face she can't help but worry something bad had happened to him. "Please tell me what's wrong?" She walks over to him but he just moves his head to her chest.

"Sakura asked why we aren't going on a mission to help Sasuke-teme, I told her that he's a nukenin and not a member of the village anymore. It just hurts saying the truth and that we need a new member for the team." Hana just holds him tightly against her but her eyes are close.

"Why don't you stay here and help me take care of the animals?" He smiles at her causing her to smile. She kisses his lips then drags him over to the counter where the chart is. She looks over the chart to see which ones he can do on his own.

The two of them spend hours together helping the animals in the vet office. Neither of them couldn't stop smiling. "Looks like we are done for today, how about I go make us some dinner?"

Once they walk out of the vet office they are stopped by Kakashi with a hard look on his face. "I need you both to come with me to see the Hokage-sama." They listen and follow him to the Hokage Tower, both now hoping nothing bad is happening.

When they get inside Hana can see her mother with the Hokage but both of them are smiling happily at the two of them. "I would like to say I'm glad you finally got over trying to save Sasuke Uchiha."

"I have called you about the new member of your team. I know you will be glad to know who it is." Naruto looks at Hana then back to Tsunade who just nods her head to him with her finger to her lips.

"But there is something that may stop her from joining, she still needs to agree to it." Hana just smiles then kisses her loving mate. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wait, what about my work at the vet office?" Tsume smiles at her daughter because even when she's about do something she really wants she always thinks of the animals at her office.

"You don't have to worry because the days you're on missions, I'm going to be filling in for you." Hana smiles a bright wonderful smile making Naruto kiss her lips, everyone in the room is happy for the two love birds.

"Kakashi-san I need you get everyone on this list, it's starting again soon." Kakashi takes the list and looks at it. "A lot are going this time." Tsunade nods her head and with that Kakashi leaves to find everyone.

"What's going on baa-chan?" A vain appears on Tsunade's forehead when looking at him but she needs him alive for the moment.

"I'll tell you once everyone gets here and not before that gaki." Naruto just pouts, causing Hana and Tsume to laugh.

Once everyone arrived the room was filled with shinobi of all ranks from genin to ANBU. "It's close to being the time for the tournament again, you will be leaving today to get there in time but I'll tell the ones that don't know how this works."

"About time, I have been waiting for this all year!" Shouts a really happy Anko causing everyone to stare at her resulting in her blushing and hiding behind Naruto. Hana lets out a growl causing Anko to stick her tongue out at Hana.

"Kurenai-chan, Asuma-san, Gai-san, and Kakashi-san your teams are only ones that need to be filled in but everyone here will be leaving together. You are to leave once you're ready, but no later than tonight." The rest of them leave the room but Naruto just staring at Anko who is still behind him.

"These tournaments are to show our villages strength but this is a mock battle, they is no killing but you can use any attack you want. You just need show that you can hold yourself back from the killing move." They can tell by her voice that this isn't something to joke around about.

"Only rules we know this year are no killing and the first match will be one on one meaning three matches for each team. The other matches rules we won't know until then, but if one of your members lost they are gone for the whole tournament do you understand?" They nod their heads to her causing her to smile.

"Now go get ready and meet at the front gate tonight." They walk out but Tsume stops Hana and Naruto. He looks at her hoping that she isn't mad at the two of them for doing what they did.

"It seems my Hana-chan is growing up so fast now." That's when she fakes crying causing Hana to just stare at her mother. "Kaa-chan that isn't funny cut it out now."

"I guess from now on you can call me Kaa-chan or Tsume-chan or." Tsume has a devilish smirk causing Hana to blush and moves Naruto away from her. "He's mine so don't try anything Kaa-chan."

Tsume lets out a howl of laughter making Hana blush and pull him away causing Tsunade to laugh once she walks out of the room to see what was happening outside.

"You shouldn't tease her too much because you might really fall for him then." Tsunade walks back inside leaving Tsume to think alone.

When the two of them get inside the clan house they see Kiba who is now glaring at Naruto. "Why are you here?" Naruto just points to Hana making him get angrier at his ex friend.

"I told you before Kiba cut your shit out and stop acting like a fool, he has the right to date me and you need to back the hell off." Hana pulls a shocked Naruto away from an even more shocked Kiba but once Naruto snaps out of it he kisses her neck lightly and slowly moves down her neck.

"We don't have time for that now, we need eat then get ready for this mission. When we do have free time trust me you are my." Hana kisses his lips with a perverted smirk before sitting him down on the living couch and heading to the kitchen.

One of her three partners comes over to him and looks up to him. He starts to pet the dog's head making it let out a happy bark then jumping on the couch and moving on his lap. "He seems to like you a lot Naruto-kun."

Naruto just keeps petting the dog that's now on his lap but his eyes close letting everything sink in. He has finally found happiness and at the same time finally got over blaming himself for what Sasuke had done.

When he finally comes back to the world of the living he can see that she's done with dinner and her calling him in. When he gets inside the kitchen she just smiles at him, making him truly feel at home for once.

He sits down but the same dog that he was petting before is now sitting at his feet causing Hana to giggle at the sight in front of her. When the two of them start eating Naruto just stares at her earning him a glare back.

"Is my cooking that bad?" Naruto quickly shakes his head no before taking another bite."It's great Hana-chan. I can't believe you didn't cook for me sooner."

Hana blushes at his words but just tries her best to focus on eating her food and not on the blush that's covering her face. "How much do you like the fact that I'm now on your team even if it means I'm replacing him?"

"I'm truly glad that you are joining my team because now I can see you more often and I can be closer to you. You may be taking his place but he lost it the day he turned on this village and I can't keep trying to save him if he won't let anyone save him." Her lips turn into a big smile as she looks at him.

Once the two of them get done eating they head inside the bedroom. That's when the two of them start to get ready but Naruto moves her to again the bed with a smirk on his face but he didn't realize until they were on the bed that she is also smirking at him.

"You don't listen well, do you? I guess it's a good thing you don't." She kisses his lips but he starts to kiss her neck and slowly takes off her shirt only to be stopped again. "I told you later you silly kitsune."

She moves off the bed and starts to get changed, her smirk still in place, causing him to smile to her. When the two of them finally get done and start heading to the gate she starts to realize something when she sees her mother waiting at the gate.

"Kaa-chan if you are coming who is going be taking care of the office?" She just shakes her head, she really cares about the office so much. "One of the clan members is looking over it so doesn't worry so much."

When the large group starts moving out Naruto looks back to the village, he doesn't know what will happen on this mission but he is glad that Hana is with him. He takes her hand in his causing her to lean closer to him when they talk.

"Don't ever forget Naruto-kun, I love you." She whispers into his ear but he turns to face her then gives her a kiss. "I love you too, so don't forget that either."

DOD: That is the end of this chapter hopefully it was a good one.

Hana: Naruto tell me, how close are you to Anko-chan?

Naruto: We're just friends, really!

Hana: (doesn't believe him and ties him to the bed)

Hana: I'm going to have a word with Anko-chan and no one better help you out of that. (Glares at me)

DOD: You're on your own Naruto and sorry to be in your shoes.


	3. Wild night

Insomniac-Gaara4488 Thank you for liking this story and here it comes the next chapter.

Battlecharger don't worry they won't be in this pairing.

Rip-cynder - thanks for thinking it is interesting.

Ymere - great to hear from you again, has been long time.

* * *

"I truly just can't wait till we have to stop for the night. Then I will have you all to myself Hana-chan." Naruto softly whispered into his lover's ear which caused her to blush badly at first but smiled right at him after her heat gathers around her cheeks. The truth be told she couldn't wait till they are alone again but she isn't going to let herself tell him that.

"You can't wait at all can you?" She whispered husky with hint of flirty back to him only to earn herself a shake of his head no back over to her. He moved his right arm around her waist and pulled her even closer against him while they walk behind the rest of the group.

"I don't like this at all!" Sakura let out an outburst at Hana with her eyes staring back at the two of them. "Why did she take Sasuke-kun place? Tell me why dammit!" Her anger only start to get worse now but Naruto just stared blankly back at her without even giving a damn about what she has to say.

It not because he didn't care at all or that he hates her or dislikes her maybe just simply that he's heartless no it's not any of that. It is just because no one has the right to talk to his love like that. No one in this world could talk to her like that because he isn't going let anyone no matter who they may be.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Sasuke-tama is nothing more than a missing shinobi and not a part of this team anymore. You need to get over this and move on already before you go and do something you will regret." Everyone stopped walking to look over at team seven fighting with each other but Sakura started to just make a fist at him.

"Who do you think gives you the right to say that! You are just the dead last of our class and have no right to talk about someone better than you." She then tired to punch him only for it to be stop by Hana's hand. She just throws Sakura on her ass before growling at her while her eyes are staring at the bitch in front of her. She truly had become pissed off by how Sakura tried to hurt her mate like that and in front of her like that.

"Don't you ever think about trying to touch my mate like that again do you understand you whore! You need understand already that your asshole of a boyfriend Sasuke backstabbed our village and you have no right to defend him like this!" Hana is now standing over the scared girl but Tsume moved over to her daughter and was about to try and calm her daughter down.

"Let it go Hana-chan she isn't worth it." Before Tsume could get there Naruto moved his hand to her hand slowly rubbing it to Tsume's surprise it did calm her down and making her daughter kiss him in a loving manner.

"Let's keep moving so we can get to nearby village before night fall." This came from the anbu member with a neko mask on. She has long purple hair with a katana on her back. Naruto just then looked over to see who is coming with them.

They once again start to walk but his eyes go back to scanning over the members of his village that is walking beside him now. He knows everyone from team eight, nine and ten also their sensei but he doesn't know a lot of the anbu members.

There are few jounins he has never seen before either along with the chuunin members that are with him as well. He looked at Kakashi who just gives one of his smirks before getting Sakura to walk away from him and Hana.

"Can I ask you something Tsume-chan?" She looked over at her daughter's mate and a smile formed on her lips. She never did hate him or dislike him for what he has inside of him. In truth she always wished that she could help him but wasn't allowed by the old fools which greatly pissed her off at the fact that they did.

"You can ask me anything after all you are dating my daughter but also you're her mate from what I have heard from her own lips that is." He blushed at that comment of her only for her to giggle but her giggle was soon followed by a set of giggles from both Anko and Hana.

"Have you ever been to one of these kinds of things? I'm just wondering what kind of place we are going to and how it worked." She nodded to him with her head but she moved a finger to her lips but her eyes go back to him than to her daughter.

'Yes I have been to a few of these but the rules always change and it can be a royal pain in the ass. You shouldn't have to worry too much because right now you're a genin and don't have much to worry about." Naruto just looked away after hearing that because he isn't going to lose at the matches no matter what even if he just a genin.

Hana can now see him making a fist causing her to hold his hand tightly and look at him. She moved her lips to her ear and softly whispered the new few words to him. 'Don't worry so much because I know you will the best out of your genin teams."

"Thank you Hana-chan." He kissed her before walking side by side with her but his eyes kept looking at everyone because he hopes that this does end well for everyone. He moved his hand closer to her side while their hand kept being held together but she slowly lad him while his eyes close tight.

When night finally set that's when they ended up in a village buying rooms for the night but Naruto just looks at Hana with a smirk. Once the two of them finally got inside their room he moved right to her neck with his lips to give her a kiss that caused her to moan only for her hands to move to the back of his head.

"You really can't stop touching me can you Naru-kun?" He lips become a smirk before moving to her ear lope and uses his tongue to play with it. She slowly moved her hands down his back while he kept on playing with her right ear lope.

The two of them move over to the bed for another night of fun but Hana end up enjoying it more this time than their first time. When the he wakes up he kissed her neck and runs a hand down her naked body which caused her to wake up.

"Good morning Naru-koi, is it morning already?" Naruto looked outside before looking back at her. She looked out the window this time to see that it's still somewhat dark out only for her to stare at him

"Why you wake me up so soon?" He just looked at her before giving her a kiss but he does have his eyes closed right now. "What's wrong you can't sleep? Was our fun not good for you?" She looked at him before looking down but he moved his hand to her cheek moving her look back up to him.

"No our fun was truly great Hana-chan I just worried about how well I'll do at this place that we're going to." Hana smiled when she heard that because the last thing she wanted to do was be bad in bed for him.

"You don't have anything to worry about Naruto-kun because I believe in you and I know you can do it." She kissed him before getting up to head for the shower only for him to follow after her with a kitsune like smirk on his face.

Hana just looked back at him with a smile on her face before leading him into that bathroom than closing the door behind them quickly. "You simply just can't get enough of me Naruto-koi? I'm really that good for you to be unable to resist me?"

"Why in the world would I try to resists to begin with?' He moved her against the wall kissing her neck hard before she reached over to start the shower. By time the water was ready for her he was already licking her pussy slowly at first but she didn't want slowly because she slammed her pussy against his mouth grinding against his lips hard.

She wanted it hard and rough but once she felt his tongue now licking around her folds hard and his finger thrusting hard inside her she couldn't help but moan out his name. She could feel him adding another finger inside her only for her to grab his head forcing it against her wet folds harder.

She couldn't take it anymore because she wanted more than just his fingers inside her right now and only thing that can help her desires is his hard member pounding her sweet wet dripping pussy right here and now.

This caused her to move him up to his feet fast and then pushed him hard against the wall inside the shower where. She could hear a loud sound when his back hit the wall only to cause her to kiss him on his lips in a rough heated manner like a predator going after its prey.

She kissed and used her teeth to leave bite marks down his chest till he got to his tool taking it inside her wet hunger mouth quickly while her hands played with his balls. She could feel the water hitting her back as she sucks faster but he doesn't just sit there do nothing because his hands began to play with her breasts hard and in a rough way just the way he knows both of them loves it.

She slowly let herself give into the pleasure she's feeling by him giving it to her through his playing with her breasts but doesn't stop working her mouth. She started to move her tongue up to the tip of his member then all way down to the base where she gave each ball a suck.

She also gave each one a small bite before licking the base once again then all way up to the tip but the whole time her eyes just stared up at his only turning him on even more. She could tell by his hunger eyes he wanted more of her mouth but she smirked.

She teased him more by just licking the tip before taking his whole member down her mouth but her hands went back to playing with his balls but unlike before now she's playing rough with more earning groans from him.

Hearing him groan out like that only caused more chills to go down her back but she only played with them more rough while licking the tip once again before giving him few more long licks up and down his harden member.

She moved his member out of her wet soft mouth to between her two soft breasts before she rubbed them against him only to feel his member starting to harden more to her enjoyment. She grinned and still looking up at him while she contained to play with his hard member with her breasts.

After few more minutes he let out his seed all over her chest and breasts only for her to move her finger wiping his cum off her and licking it off her fingers slowly causing his member to come back to life quickly while he watches her tease him with his cum.

He moved her quickly against the wall at the front of the shower with her hands against the cold wall. The warm water against her bare soft back and ass and then she moved upwards with his hands on each side of her perfect ass.

He gave each of her ass cheek a hard spank before moving inside her dripping wet pussy only to see the lips of his lover break open as her mouth opens wide with moans coming out of it. He thrusts harder inside her without giving her time to catch her breath.

She could feel and hear his balls hitting against her ass cheeks each time he thrust in deep inside of her but she enjoyed it greatly when he is this rough this her. She guessed it was part of her clan when it came to her love of rough sex but she looked back with her eyes filled with lust and hungering for more.

She wanted to feel more of him and his body against her but more than anything she just wanted to be close to him like this. She wanted to be close to the person she loves with all her heart and soul but to share this passion together and so rough mixed together.

"Give it to me harder Naru-kun! I want it deeper inside of me and now!" With these words he moved his hands to her sides and begin to thrust even harder inside her with sounds of their bodies hitting together could be heard loud and louder with each thrust.

Her moans just sounded so exotic to his ears which only caused him to feel more lust for the woman he loved with all his heart. Her voce and how she was just made him want her move but he moved his lips to her neck slowly giving it a got bite only for her to moan out even more with lust filled voice.

She moved her ass back against him while he bite her only to be turned on even more by him marking her as his. She looked back with her black slit eyes just showing lust and love to him but she moved him off her and pushed him roughly down on the floor of the shower.

"You truly know how to turn me on Naru-kun, now let me have my fun ok?" She asked then slammed her dripping wet hunger pussy down on his harden dick only for her to move her head back letting out a howl of pleasure.

The scene in front of him of her howling in pleasure like that seemed so exotic to him that he shouldn't help but be turned on by the woman on top of him. He started over to her harden nipples that she started to be playing with while howling out.

She moved her mouth fast to his neck giving the mate mark new fresh bite mark only to let out a groan from his lips only to further her lust and desire. He moved his hands to grab her breasts replacing her own hands and started rubbing them hard with his mouth biting her nipples hard leaving bite marks around her harden nipples.

She moved her nails against his cheeks then sides while riding him hard and rough but each time she could feel his dick thrusting hard against her walls she just kept letting out howls of pleasure while clawing at him.

'I love you Naru-kun." She bitten down his neck once more but she felt his hands now on her ass grabbing it while slapping it hard. With she slap she felt of his hand hitting her ass cheek she pushed her ass into each slap only to cause her feel mix of pleasure and pain with felt chills up her back.

She weren't say it to him but she loved it whenever he grabbed or slapped her ass like this because she knows it is his way of telling her that her ass belongs to him. She always wanted him to show her that she's his and only his no matter what.

"Slap my ass harder! Show me that it belongs to you and no one else! I may you keep slapping it harder Naru-kun!" She screamed out loud in a husky horny voice while moving her hips faster when grinding against his member but like she told him he slapped her ass even harder. With each slap the force behind it got stronger leaving deeper red marks all over her ass cheeks much to her enjoyment and later regret thanks to not being abided to sit down for long time to come.

He moved his hands to her back slowly using his nails thanks to Kyuubi leaking out giving him longer ones to claw her back. Her eyes just lock with him with she does the same to his chest but she could feel herself finally climax as her juices run down his member but soon after she felt his seed being send up inside of her.

Both of them now are panting heavy with her head now on his neck with the water hitting against her back still. "You really know how to get my wild self out of me but also how to handle me as well."

"What can I say? I'm the best there is." She just playful slapped him on the chest where so many of the claw marks she made are. He picked her up and himself off the floor but turned off the shower while leaving the bathroom with her in his arms.

He just put her down on the bed softly before soft kissing her neck while lying beside her. He simply just looked into her beautiful breathtaking black slit eyes but he felt her hand on his cheek slowly rubbing them.

"I truly love you Naru-kun." Her voice sound so sweet to his ears while her lips claimed his once more for her own. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and simply let each other sleep in peaceful bliss.

When they finally woke up and had new clothes on which they got from their storage scrolls he couldn't believe just how badly she clawed him because even with healing powers many of the marks still are there.

"You really know how to claw me Hana-chan." She could tell that he's teasing her but she only took her shirt off showing she had no bra on with result of him staring hard at her breasts. She turned around so he could see all the claw marks on her face.

"Your one to talk about clawing because unlike you my marks going be here for a while but." She stopped talking and moved over to him with her lips against his neck biting the mate mark. "I enjoyed it all last night, I really enjoyed you clawing me and marking me like that."

"I know you that, that why I'm going keep doing it to you. "He moved to her neck biting the new mate mark hard only to cause her to move her head back moaning but she looked at him with pout once he stopped.

"You will always be my Hana-chan, my love and my mate because I love you and always will be with you no matter what happens. I'll always show you that you're my mate no matter what and where." Chills went down her back when he could her how dominant his voice sounded right now but she enjoyed it very much.

She put her shirt back on but looked at him with a smiling face. "Let's get going because I bet everyone is waiting for us to finally leave her room. We can't be late you know, at least not for the tournament." He smirked but nodded his head giving her a good spank on the ass before the two of them leave their hotel room.

"If you do good, I'll reward you as well" She whispered into his ear while they walked out to see everyone staring at them but Kiba glaring along with Hinata. "What is with all the staring? Did something happen that we don't know about?" Tsume just shakes her head before walking up to them.

"Everyone could hear your first round of fun then your second one which was a lot louder and by sounds of it more wildly than the first round you two had together." Both of them blush hard but Hana looked away from her mother's eyes only to cause her to let out a howl of laughter.

"You really are my daughter, now let's go everyone ready or at least tired ready." Naruto stared at her like she's crazy but Hana pushed him up while hiding behind him not wanting everyone to stare at her.

"Using me as a shield now are you Hana-chan? That's not fair at all you know" She shy nodded her head to him before moving her neck to the back of his neck breathing against it. He stopped only for to kiss his neck but the groans got them to keep walking again.

"I swear Kurenai-sensei my mind scarred for life, why did they have to be so loud!" She couldn't help but giggle at her student ranting on about hearing his sister mating. She looked back at the two love birds with a grin on her face.

"I think I need teach you Naru-kun how to set up a sound barrier next time you wish to have fun with your girlfriend. Why don't you come see me later tonight ok?" He nodded his head but Hana stared at her deadly only for another giggle to leave Kurenai's mouth.

The rest of the trip had tons of teasing both by Kurenai and Anko but he just laughed with blushing had of the time. When they finally got inside the lands of valor he could see that so many other villages had sent many of their shinobis as well.

He noticed few people that caused him to let out a smile but rushed over to them only for Gaara to look at him hard but Temari smiled and waved over to him. "You guys are here to? Temari nodded her head to him.

"Yea we are here to fight in these matches but it seems turn into something big this year. They won't tell us what but they said this year going be different than any other year so far in the history of these tournaments." He smiled at hearing that but when he felt Hana's arms around him his smile only grow bigger.

"I'll catch you later Naru-kun, we need go back to our village area." The three of them start to leave but Gaara stopped moving only to look back at Naruto. He stared hard at the blonde hair shinobi for a minute.

"It's nice to see you again and good luck in your match." He walked off only for Naruto to shake his head but was happy. He truly was glad to see that his old friend is doping better since the last time he had seen him.

"It's time to get to our area to Naru-kun because we can't be late and everyone is waiting for us to get there." He nodded and head over to the hotel that Konoha shinobis are staying at. He couldn't help but look around with his eyes because so many different parts of the world in one village like this.

When they get inside Kakashi handed him his key to his and Hana room but they blushed because they didn't realize everyone would put them in same room. They looked at each other with a smirking face before heading to their room but once inside they put a sound barrier up.


End file.
